Trauer, Hoffnung, Einsamkeit
by Snuggles2
Summary: Nathans gefühle, nach dem Verlust der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben


Trauer, Hoffnung, Einsamkeit  
  
Bye Snuggles  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer meinen Gefühlen, die ich in dieser Geschichte Verarbeitet habe. Ich habe ein Jahr lang mit Kiddo hauptsächlich Geschichten geschrieben. Jonathan Brandis und die seaQuest war bei uns Gesprächsthema Nummer 1. Diese Geschichte hier ist meine Art mit dem Tot eines Menschens umzugehen, den ich nie gekannt habe, und der dennoch einen kleinen Abschnitt meines Lebens begleitet hat.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Langsam geht er über die Dünen, auf das Meer zu. An einem kleinen Hügel bleibt er stehen.  
  
Lange schaut er einfach über das Meer. Sein Blick wandert über die Wellen, bleibt an den Felsen hängen, an denen sie zerbersten. Er sieht die Schönheit des Meeres, die endlose Freiheit.  
  
// Ist es das, was er wollte, Freiheit? //  
  
In Gedanken kehrt der Mann von dem rauen Wind, der über das Meer fegt, zurück zu seiner Vergangenheit.  
  
// Wie lange ist es jetzt her? Wochen, Monate, Jahre? //  
  
Jahre, in denen er zu verdrängen gesucht hatte. Jahre, in denen er nicht vergessen konnte. Wird er das jemals können? Wird er das jemals wollen? Nein. Wie soll er auch etwas vergessen wollen, das ihm so viel bedeutet? Aber er könnte es aushalten. Alles. Den Tot aller der Menschen, die ihm so viel bedeutet hatten. Und die ihm genommen worden. Wenn er nur verstehen würde. Wenn er wüsste, warum es so sein muss. Wenn er nur wüsste, wo sie jetzt sind. Ob es ihnen gut geht, ob er sie wiedersehen wird.  
  
Allmählich wird es kälter, seine Gedanken kehren zurück in die Gegenwart. Ein kleiner Vogel fliegt am Rande des Meeres entlang, zieht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Seine, in den Jahren erkrauten Haare, fliegen ihm ins Gesicht. Er streicht sie zurück und nimmt wieder den kleinen Vogel war, der nun viel zu nahe an die Wellen kommt.  
  
Ohne zu überlegen, läuft der, einst dunkelhaarige und angesehene Captain, auf das Meer zu, in das Wasser hinein. Den hilflosen Vogel sicher in seinen Händen, bemerkt er die Verletzung des Tieres. Vorsichtig trägt er ihn an den Strand und besieht sich den Flügel. Er blutet. Vielleicht würde er niemals wieder fliegen können. Aber er würde leben.  
  
// Leben. Auch er hätte noch leben sollen. //  
  
Wieder sieht Nathan auf das Meer. Und jetzt sieht er auch seine Gefahren.  
  
// So schön und doch so gefährlich. //  
  
Der Vogel in seiner Hand fiept leise, als wolle er sich für seine Rettung bedanken. Als wolle er ihm zeigen, das auch ein verletztes Leben noch etwas wert wäre. Aber wieso lebt er dann nicht mehr? Wieso hatte er aufgegeben? Oder war es kein Aufgeben gewesen? Er war so klug, trotz seiner Jugend schon weise, aber auch noch so wagemutig , voller Hoffnung. Hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben? Oder war es die Hoffnung, die ihm sagte, das etwas schöneres auf ihn wartete? Vielleicht war er nicht Angst sondern Mut, der ihn gehen ließ. Vielleicht hatte er etwas gewusst oder geahnt, an was der Ältere zu hoffen kaum wagt?  
  
Erneut fiept der Vogel in seiner Hand und seine Entscheidung ist getroffen. Er wird hier bleiben, den Anderen endlich eine Chance geben. Für die da sein, die ihn lieben und bewundern. Und endlich weiß er, dass es diese Menschen noch gibt. Und nicht nur Menschen, sondern auch Tiere.  
  
Langsam wendet er sich ab, um das Tier nach hause zu bringen, als er sich noch einmal umdreht. Die Trauer ist nicht fort. Sie hat sich verändert, ist bewusster geworden, immer noch schmerzhaft, aber erträglich. Und er beginnt zu hoffen. Zu hoffen und zu beten. Für ihn, Für seine Familie. Ein altes Lied kommt ihm in den Sinn und lässt ihn schmunzeln.  
  
**  
  
Mögen sich die Wege vor deinen Füßen ebnen,  
  
Mögest du den Wind im Rücken haben.  
  
Und bis wir uns wieder sehn,  
  
Und bis wir uns wieder sehn,  
  
Möge Gott seine schützende Hand  
  
Über dir halten.  
  
Möge warm die Sonne auch dein Gesicht bescheinen,  
  
Regen sanft auf deine Felder fallen.  
  
Und bis wir uns wieder sehn,  
  
Und bis wir uns wieder sehn,  
  
Möge Gott seine schützende Hand  
  
Über dir halten.  
  
**  
  
Ja, er, er wird ihn wieder sehn. Er wünscht es sich so sehr, das er glaubt, nichts anderes mehr fühlen zu können. Nur den Wunsch, sie wieder zu sehen und ihnen zu sagen, wie viel sie ihm bedeuten. Er weiß, das seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen ist. Aber wenn sie kommt, wird sie die Liebe wieder zusammen führen. Egal wo, egal wann. Aber sie wird es tun.  
  
******************************************************************* ******************  
  
Ich war mir sehr unsicher, ob ich diese Geschichte ins Netz stellen sollte. Eigentlich war sie nur dazu da, mir alles von der Seele zu schreiben. Dennoch würde ich gerne wissen, wie sie euch vom Schreibstiel her gefällt, da ich erst einmal in einer ähnlichen Form geschrieben habe.  
  
Lg. Snuggles 


End file.
